Talk:Trader Escort
Trader transformation In my original copy of Fable, brought from the marketplace, the third trader never turned unless I didn't make it to Barrow Fields before sunrise, however in Anniversary he turned way before midnight. Is this from TLC or have they tweaked it?--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 08:09, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :I just played this quest in Anniversary, and I've played Fable and TLC again on Xbox recently, and I was able to get him there safely every time. I never made the sunrise connection, but it's obvious you're being timed. I'm not sure if the timer starts as soon as he joins you. I've heard it said that it doesn't start until you leave the Darkwood Camp, but I'm dubious. Back in the day when I first played Fable, he would almost always transform when I reached the Ancient Cullis Gate. I didn't even know it was possible to save him for a while. Now, my strategy is just to have them wait at the end of each stage as I clear the next one, and then I go back for them. Once I get to the camp, I leave them there while I clear both Ancient Cullis Gate and Darkwood Weir, and then I go back for them and it's a sprint to the finish. I know he can't transform in the camp, at least. Works for me every time. You just have to be quick. I do know that in Anniversary, just as I was reaching the exit to BF, he said something like, "I'm feeling a little straaange, I'll be alright, though." Prior to that, he'd said "Does anyone else notice a strange smell? Maybe it's just me," two times already. I don't know if his transformation progress can be tracked through that or not. -- TheIndifferentist (Talk) 11:47, February 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, so I've researched this some more. This is what's true for Anniversary: ::*The time of day is not fixed. The quest proper can begin and end at any time of day. ::*The third trader will not transform until you reach Ancient Cullis Gate. Once I entered that region, I timed him, and in three separate instances it took him between 2m 15s and 2m 20s to transform. (However, I didn't try entering ACG and then backtracking to Darkwood Camp or anything.) I did loiter in each of the regions leading up to ACG, just to be sure. ::So that's that. The most important thing is the invisible timer that starts ticking down after the party enters Ancient Cullis Gate. That'd be good to know, if we can prove it, so if anyone wants to test this, be my guest. -- TheIndifferentist (Talk) 21:49, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Just completed this quest in Anniversary too and I found a few things myself: *The third trader will exclaim various bits of dialogue which appear to relate to how far into his transformation he is. At first he will say something along the lines of "I'm so hungry I could eat a whole man." at first, jokingly really. Then his voice becomes more gruff and says "I'm feeling a little straaange, I'll be alright, though." as Indifferentist has stated above. Just as he transforms (upon crossing the Ancient Cullis Gate bridge) he will say "Ah! I can feel it changing. Run away and save yourselves!" or something similar. *I find that the trader will not transform until you have stayed in the Ancient Cullis Gate are for a little while but it will happen almost immediately after crossing the bridge. Could this be a possible scripted trigger event? *The method which appears to work each time is to take the first two traders with you until you reach the end of Darkwood Weir and then fight the Troll. After the Troll is defeated, ask the followers to wait in the Weir and then go back for the third trader and bring him back. After the group is back together we all headed through to Barrow Fields and everyone was fine. I think more observations need to be made first but it appears there is a pattern emerging here. Feel free to post your own thoughts and findings. --WikiaWizard (talk) 22:04, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Unconfirmed Tips Below is a list of unconfirmed tips regarding the third trader who may transform into a balverine during the quest: *One way of keeping the third trader alive is to take him with you on the quest and when you have defeated the troll near the exit of the forest, simply don't pick up the gems that he drops and run past him. The trader will remain human long enough for you to get to the exit of the Ancient Cullis Gate and will stay human once you've reached Barrow Fields. --WikiaWizard (talk) 22:17, December 27, 2014 (UTC)